It's Worth A Shot
by radioactiveinlove
Summary: Cat has feelings for Tori. How will she tell her. How will Tori react? I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY SONGS I MAY USE IN THIS STORY :)
1. Plan

Why does she have to be like this? Why do I have to be like this? Why does everything have to be so complicated? Ugh. I'm just glad she has no idea. But then again it kills me that she doesn't know. She needs to know. But no! I can't tell her…she has this effect on me and I never know what to do around her. I mean I act normal and everything but….gah! She is just so perfect! Her luscious brown hair. Her long tan legs…

"CAT!" this scares the redhead out of her thoughts as the tall half Latina tries to get her attention. "Jesus Tori you scared the chiz out of me!" I tried to calm my pounding heart but being near her really didn't help. "Well c'mon it's time to go. We're gonna go over to my house." That's all the redhead needed. She liked being near Tori but at the saem time she hated it because she didn't want to keep her feelings hidden anymore. She wanted everyone to know how she felt about Tori. She wanted to walk down the hall holding the taller girls hand. But she knew that Tori would never be able to like her like that. She is still trying to accept that fact but. They wolk out of HA and over to Tori's car when they here a very snide and rude comment.

"Hey Vega!" why couldn't Jade just leave her alone? It pissed Cat off a lot that even though Jade knew how she felt about Tori she still acted like a total ass towards her.

"What Jade." Tori turned around. Obviously annoyed. Cat shot Jade a very nasty look and she noticed it and stuttered for a second. "U-uh…you weren't completely horrible when we did Karaoke." Cat smiled a bit when Jade changed what she was going to say. Cat noticed that she is the only one who could really tame Jade. "Um. Thanks. I guess. You where pretty alright yourself." With that they got in the car.

"What the hell was that about?" Tori asked the small redhead as they pulled out of the parking lot. "Maybe she's finally warming up to you! I don't understand why she doesn't like you." Cat said while stealing glances at the brunette. "Yah I dunno. Wanna watch the Little Mermaid?" Cat's eyes lit up and she started bouncing in the front seat. It didn't matter how old she was she would always love the little mermaid.

They got to Tori's house and Cat got settled on the couch as Tori made popcorn and put the movie in. For the first couple minutes of the movie they messed around and threw popcorn at each other. But once Ariel saved Eric, Cat was sucked into the movie. She felt eyes on her and found Tori staring directly at her with a look on her face. She couldn't place what it was though. The smaller girl blushed and looked down at her hands.

The movie ended and they talked for about an hour and Cat decided it was a good idea for her to go home. She was disappointed. She wished she could spend every waking moment with Tori but she was glad it was Friday and they agreed to hang out and watch movies all day tomorrow. Tori drove Cat home and waved goodbye from the driveway. Cat walked inside and went directly up to her room. "What am I going to do about all this. I cant just sit here and do nothing. I have to tell her."

The redhead suddenly jumped off her bed and ran to her purse to get her phone.

_Hey Robbie._

_Hey! What's up Cat?_

_I need a favor. Can I borrow your guitar? Like tonight?_

_Uh sure. Yah. Want me to bring it over? _

_That would be amazing! Thank you so much! :) _

_No problem be over in a sec._

Robbie brought the guitar over and the redhead spent the next 6 hours planning and bubbling over with excitement and nervousness.


	2. Oh

She was shaking. Every worst-case scenario was going through her head. She didn't know if she wanted to go through with it. Well, Tori was staring at her expecting her to play something. I mean, that is what she said she was going to do. Her hands started to shake more as she looked back at the brunette.

"Hey Cat. Are you going to play something or are you going to sit there and shake?"

"Oh uh. Yeah." She started strumming steadily, breathing heavily.

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack_**

**Her heart was beating fast.**

**_Never put my love out on the line_**

**_Never said "Yes" to the right guy_**

**_Never had trouble getting what I want_**

**_But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_**

She looked up into Tori's brown eyes and found the courage to keep going with the song.

**_When I don't care_**

**_I can play 'em like a Ken doll_**

**_Won't wash my hair_**

**_Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**

**_Paint my nails and wear high heels_**

**_Yes, you make me so nervous_**

**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

She paused and looked up at Tori again. This time tori looked confused. Cat panicked and hurried on, trying to make her understand what was going on in her head.

**_Never break a sweat for the other guys_**

**_When you come around, I get paralyzed_**

**_And every time I try to be myself_**

**_It comes out wrong like a cry for help_**

**_It's just not fair_**

**_Pain's more trouble than love is worth_**

**_I gasp for air_**

**_It feels so good, but you know it hurts_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl_**

**_Paint my nails and wear perfume for you_**

**_Make me so nervous_**

**_That I just can't hold your hand_**

Once more she looks into the other girls eyes. But she doesn't look back down. She has to understand. She has to…

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

**_The feelings got lost in my lungs_**

**_They're burning, I'd rather be numb_**

**_And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_**

**_So scared I take off and i run_**

**_I'm flying too close to the sun_**

**_And I burst into flames_**

**_You make me glow,_**

**_But I cover up_**

**_Won't let it show,_**

**_So I'm..._**

**_Puttin' my defenses up_**

**'_Cause I don't wanna fall in love_**

**_If I ever did that_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack _**

She let the guitar ring after strumming the last note. Tori didn't move or say anything. Cat put the guitar on the floor and looked down at her hands.

"Cat…what the hell was that?"

"It was um. It was the only way I could tell you how I felt." Tori was quiet. Cat didn't dare to look up. She didn't need to. She heard Tori get up and leave. Slamming the door behind her. Leaving Cat dumbfounded.

Thoughts where racing through the redheads mind.

What the hell did I do wrong?

What am I going to do?

What if she hates me forever?

How am I supposed to face her at school?

Should I just ignore her?

Should I act like nothing happened?

Cat fell asleep with all of these thoughts bombarding her head. Causing her to toss and turn in her sleep.

The next morning, Cat got up and didn't even try to look good for anyone. She was too sad. She didn't even want to go to school but her mom was making her. She threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie and threw her hair in a messy bun. As she was pulling into the parking lot of HA, her phone went off in her pocket. It was Tori.

**_My locker. Now._**

Cat started to panic.

**_Ok. I just got here. Give me a second._**

Her heart was pounding. What was going to happen? What was Tori going to do?

"Cat. What happened last night…I still haven't processed it all the way. But we need to talk about it. We aren't going to avoid it."

Cat just nodded.

"My house after school?"

She nodded again.

The day went by in a blur. She barely talked. She didn't eat. Even Jade was worried about her and that was saying something. She knew Jade cared but not to the point where she would pull the redhead aside and confront her about it.

"Hey red. What the hell is up with you? You haven't said a single thing and you haven't even touched your lunch. What's going on?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just gotta take care of some stuff."

"I know you're lying. But, since you are having such a shitty day I will let it slide JUST THIS ONCE. I expect a full explanation tomorrow." Jade walked off and Cat proceeded through the rest of her day.

Finally that moment came when she found herself sitting in Tori's driveway not sure whether or not to woman up and go in there or to drive away as fast as she can, change her name and move to Guam. She sighed and got out of her car.

"Hey." Tori said as she answered the door.

"Um. Hi…" Cat said not really sure whether to hug her or avoid contact in any type of way.

"Cat. Stop. You aren't going to make things awkward. That's kind of why I wanted you over today. I need to let you know how I feel about the whole thing." Cat came in and sat down expecting to be completely shut down and to get the "We're just friends speech.

"Alright cat. The little gesture you made last night was extremely sweet. And I have to apologize for running out on you like that. I'm sure It must have really hurt. I just want you to know that I will always love you. You're one of my best friends and I don't know what I would do with out you."

There's that word…friend.

"Cat, I think you are beautiful. I think you are hilarious and very talented. I love that you came to me with your feelings and told me about them. But I don't know if I want you like you want me."

Cat's shoulders immediately fell and her lip started to quiver as she looked down at her hands. She felt Tori's fingers under her chin and she looked up into the brunettes beautiful eyes.

"I didn't say that I didn't have feelings for you. I just said I didn't know. I need time. I need you to help me through them. If I do then I do and we both win. If I don't them I'm sorry but I'll never leave you as a friend." With that Cat burst into tears and Tori pulled her close to her.

"It's alright Cat. I know. I'm always going to be here and I promise to try and sort this thing out."

"I was expecting so much worse." Cat sobbed into Tori's shoulder. Tori just chuckled and rubbed the redheads back until she calmed down. Cat left after a while and headed home. All the while thinking about the girl that always made her heart race whenever she looked at her. But haunting her in the back of her head where the constant "what-if's". And they where eating her alive.

**Wow. So I totally did not think I would get good reviews right off the bat. That means a lot! I'm still trying to work all of this out in my had and I'm pretty bran new to the whole writing of fan fiction and not just reading so BARE WITH ME PLEASE! Thank you for all the kind reviews and I try to post new chapters every week to two weeks. But, I am busy with school and such. Sooo. Rate and review! Love you guys already! **


	3. What Do I Have To Do?

Sorry this is so late. I have a bunch of stuff going on at home and junk. But anywho….here ya go! I love the reviews! I lava you guys 3

Cat spent the whole weekend overthinking. She cried. She didn't get out of bed. She barely ate. This whole situation with Tori was killing her. She didn't know whether or not she should talk to the brunette more about it or just let it go or if she should wait for Tori to come to her. _What if she never came to me? What if she never talks about it again? What if we stop being friends?!_ That is all Cat thought about. Her phone kept vibrating with every new text from Tori.

**Hey Red!:)**

**Helooo?**

**Cat please answer.**

**Cat?**

**Can we please just talk?**

**HEY! ANYONE THERE! CCAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

She refused to answer. She didn't know what she would say. After receiving 11 or 12 more messages she finally decided to answer.

**Yes Tori?**

**God finally.**

**What do you want to talk about?**

Oh yeah! I was going to see if you wanted to hangout later tonight. I just bought Frozen and I wanted to watch it with you.

Cat didn't know what to say but she remembered Tori saying how she needed time to sort her feelings out. _Maybe I could sway her a little?_

**Um. Sure. What time?**

**YES! Oh umm….9 good?**

**That'll work. I'll see you then….**

**Ok :) 3**

Cat sighed and slammed her head back down on her pillows.

~OoOoO~

9 o'clock came fast. Cat was dressed in pink skinny jeans with converse and a little mermaid t-shirt on. She threw a hoodie on and left.

She knocked on Tori's door twice and the brunette opened the door with a smile. She motioned for Cat to come in. It was a little awkward given that Cat never knocked on Tori's door. She usually just walks right in.

"So. It only took you a whole day to reply to any of my texts. What's up?" Tori asked right off the bat.

Cat squirmed on the other side of the couch not wanting to bring up that subject at all.

"Well um…. I slept in for awhile and then couldn't find my phone…." Cat lied. Tori just gave her a suspicious look but didn't question it.

"Ok…well, I ordered pizza. I'll go grab the movie and some blankets." Tori left the room and Cat sat there fidgeting. She didn't know how this was going to play out but she needed to relax or she was going to attract some unwanted attention to the fact that Tori makes her nervous.

Cat was thrown out of her thoughts by a blanket hitting her in the head.

"If you keep thinking that hard you're going to set off the smoke alarms" Tori said with a laugh.

"Just shut up and put the movie in." Cat said also laughing. The doorbell rang and Tori got up to go get it. She came back with a cheese pizza.

"Pizza and cherry Pepsi?"

"Perfect!" Cat squealed giving Tori a hug. She could feel Tori's heart start to race at the contact. Cat moved away from Tori and looked at her. She was blushing and trying very hard to avoid looking at Cat. The redhead dismissed it.

They ate the pizza and watched the movie. By the end of the movie, they where holding on to each other while bawling their eyes out. Cat could feel Tori's eyes on her. She turned to look at her. Their faces where close. Close enough that their noses where touching. They sat like this for several minutes before Tori looked away. The credits rolled and Tori got up and put in Monsters Inc. She sat back down and Cat snuggled against her.

"Cat."

"Yeah?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Uh huh." Cat's heart was pounding.

"Can you sit up please and look at me?" Cat sat up and looked into Tori's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Um…."

"Tori you can tell me. For Christ sake I told you I was in love with y-" She was cut off by Tori's lips on hers. She was surprised at first and very, very scared. But she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tori and wove her hands into the taller girls hair. Tori wrapped her arms around Cat's waste and pulled her closer.

They only broke contact to breath. Tori immediately looked down in embarrassment.

"U-umm…. I think you should go now… " Cat couldn't believe it. She thought this was a good thing. But instead Tori was telling her to leave like Cat did something wrong. Cat wasn't sad. She was pissed of.

"Whatever Tori. I told you how I felt. I pored my heart out to you and I gave you space. You kissed me. You need to figure this shit out."

"Cat it's not like that." Cat stopped with her hand on the doorknob and turned around to face Tori who followed her. Cat had tears in her eyes.

"Then what is it Tori? What do I have to do? Let me know when you figure all of this out." With that Cat stormed out slamming the door behind her. She got in her car and sped home. She sat in her drive way and cried for about an hour before going inside and going to bed mad and heartbroken.

~OoOoO~

On Monday, Cat got to school and avoided Tori. Even in Sikowitz's class. She didn't make eye contact. She didn't answer texts. She didn't even sit next to her like she usually does at lunch.

When the bell rang after school Cat headed to her locker. She opened it to find one white rose and a letter that said:

_Cat please. I'm sorry. If you would let me apologize in person and let me show you what's going on in my head, you'd understand…. Please just trust me and don't go to school tomorrow. Meet me in the park at 4. _

_ I'm sorry. _

_ Tori. _

_Ah hell. _Cat thought._ I have no choice do I heart? _

Cat could feel her heart pounding in her chest…. Their was no way she was going to go to school tomorrow.

~OoOoO~

Well. That's something. What do you think Tori is gonna say huh? Review this chapter and don't be afraid to PM me! I lava you guys! 3


	4. Words Hurt

**Wow. So sorry this is like 3 months late. I finally figured out how to update on my phone since I don't have a computer. I'M SORRY DON'T LEAVE ME. Anywho...here ya go. I think I'll do one more chapter and then call it quits and start another one I had in mind**.

Cat sat in her car and stared at her steering wheel. She didn't want to get out. She new she had to go and face Tori. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Yeah her feelings for the half Latina where part of it but there was something else. Her thoughts where interrupted by her phone vibrating. It was Tori.

**Hey...im here.**

**Ok. Where do you want me to meet you?**

**Um. The first bench by the playground.**

**Okay. Be over in a sec.**

Cat's hands had started to shake. She really didn't want to deal with this. She grabbed her hoodie and got out of the car. She headed over to the bench she saw Tori sitting at. She looked nervous and sad. And just plain tired.

Cat walked up. "Hey" Tori looked up. "Hi..."

"Tori what the hell do you want me to do..." Cat started. She knew she wasn't going to hold anything back now. All nerves where gone. She just wanted Tori to know how mad she really was.

"Tori I told you I was in love with you. I have had these feelings since we met. I have dealt with them and tried to push them down. I have worked really hard to be your best friend and still maintain some kind of hold on my emotions. And once I finally let them out and tell you how I feel. I'm met with 'I might have feelings for you'. Tori you fucking kissed me and told me to leave. How am I supposed to deal with that? Am I just supposed to excuse it and act like nothing happened? I am so in love with you but I am starting to wonder if this shit is worth my time. Cause right now its not..." Cat finished with a sigh. Tori had started crying.

"Cat...please just try to see this from my perspective...think about my family and our friends..."

"Seriously? You're worried about what they're going to think. What about my family Tori. Our friends wont care. Have you met them? Jesus Tori, this is so messed up. Do you not see what this is doing? I need to know right now if you feel anything towards me."  
"...Cat you know I can't-"  
"Alright. Well Tori. I told you how I felt. And it's too painful to be around you. Let me know when you decide to put other people's opinions behind you. I'll be waiting. Cause that's the thing about love...it never lets you let go." With that Cat walked back to her car with tears streaming down her face.

~oOoOo~

It has been two weeks since Cat saw Tori in the park. They haven't talked since. Tori has tried to text her but Cat just ignores her. She tried to stop the red head in the hall but Cat just kept walking like Tori wasn't there. It was killing Cat. She hated not talking to Tori. Without her it was like all the light had bled out of her life. She hated everything. She missed her so much but she was going to keep her word.

"Hey Cat. What's going on with you and Vega? You guys are usually attached at the hip. And now she's mopey and you look pissed all the time."

"I told her Jade. I told her I was in love with her and she said she might have feelings for me. Then she kissed me and told me to leave. I told her exactly how I felt and told her that I would be waiting until she came to her senses. But until then I don't know her. And god dammit it's killing me Jade..."

"Wow. Seems like Vega needs to be put in her place. She had no right to kiss you then tell YOU to leave like YOU did something wrong...it's not right."

"Jade this isn't you're fight. I'm dealing with it. Just put up with this. There is nothing any of us can do. This is all up to Tori."

"Whatever Red. The moment she hurts you, I will be all over her. She won't be recognizable when I'm done."

"Easy Jade. I still love her" Cat and Jade parted ways as the last bell of the day rang. Cat walked out to her car to see Tori standing there.

"Cat."

"Excuse me Tori but I need to go home." Tori wasn't going to have any of it.

"Cat Valentine listen to me."

"Why should I, Tori Vega." Tori seemed to get pissed at this. She threw Cat against the driver side door and smashed her mouth against the red heads. A surprised noise came out of Cat's throat. It didn't take long for her to kiss back though. She forgot why she was mad and immediately tangled her hands in Tori's hair and moved her lips against the taller girls. Tori grabbed Cat's hips and pulled her closer. They broke apart when air became a necessity.

"Now listen. I have been a total dick. I had no right to act like I cared what other people think. Please give me a chance Cat." Cat thought for a second. Then, an evil idea came to mind.

"Ok Vega. One condition. You have to agree to a contract. This does not mean we are together. It is more of a challenge than anything."

"I'll do it Cat. Just please I need you back in my life."

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." with that Cat got into her car and drove away with a dumbfounded Tori in the rearview mirror.

~oOoOo~

**So there you guys go. Again sorry it was freakishly late. I hope it was good. One more chapter to sum it up then ONTO A NEW ONE! **


	5. Challenge? What Challenge?

**Ok you guys. Last chapter. Its kind of long but I think you'll enjoy it. IM GOING TO LET YOU KNOW RIGHT NOW THAT THERE IS CORI SMUT IN HERE. DONT LIKE IT? GO AWAY. I still love you but GO AWAY. Ok. On with it.**

Tori stood there not knowing what to do. She just agreed to a "contract" that of which the contents where unknown. So many thoughts where running through her mind. What is Cat planning? When the hell did she get so sneaky? Why am I so excited for this? Tori just shook her head and walked back to her car. She decided she wasn't going to back out of anything her Kitty Cat was going to make her do. She loved Cat and she knew she fucked up in the beginning. She also knew that this was the only way to make Cat see that she wanted her back. She got home and avoided Trina's shrieking nonsense and locked herself in her room. Her phone buzzed. Of course it would be Cat.

**Ok Tori. This so called "contract" you have agreed to is not really a contract at all. It is in fact a challenge. You are not allowed to act on any feelings you may have for me. Until I say. I want you to know how I felt. **

Tori's heart sank. She hated what she put Cat through. She knew she could back out but decided to be strong and go for this deal.

**Ok Cat. I'll do it. As long as you give me a second chance.**

She didn't get a response back and Tori knew right off the bat that this was going to be difficult. She fell asleep with thoughts of the redhead. This was gonna be tough.

~oOoOo~

Cat woke up around 11:30. It was Saturday so she figured today would be a good day to start punishing Tori. She grabbed her phone and sent the half Latina a quick text.

**Come watch movies with me today? **

**Sure. Give me like an hour. I just woke up.**

**Kay Kay.**  
Cat smiled to herself. Boy. She was going to have fun with this. Every chance she got she was going to make Tori feel how she felt during these past years. But she didn't plan on making the girl sad. Quite the opposite actually. Cat smirked and got out of bed to jump in the shower. After she got out she put on shorts that where entirely too short because she knew Tori would react just the way she wanted her to. She put on a bright blue tank top and did her hair and makeup. Pretty soon there was a knock on her door. Cat ran down stairs and swung the door open to see a nervous Tori standing there. She wore shorts (not as short as Cat's but still pretty short) and a grey v-neck.

"Ok first things first. Before you come in you need to calm the hell down. I'm not going to be mean...well..." Cat winked at Tori before walking back into the house. Tori stood there thinking for a second and then walked inside shutting the door behind her. She walked into the living room where Cat was looking through stacks of DVDs.

"What do you feel like watching? I'm up for anything." Cat asked when she noticed Tori standing there.

"Uuuuhhh...oh...here put this one on. Lets have a Pirates of the Caribbean marathon" Tori said, handing the DVD to Cat. She put the movie in and sat down next to Tori on the couch. They where close enough that that there legs where touching. Tori was nervous. Cat was enjoying playing with Tori even though the fun hadn't even started. About 45 minutes into the movie Cat decided it was time to start.

"Hey Tor?"

"Yeah Cat?"

"You hungry?"

"Yeah actually." They got up and went to the kitchen. Tori leaned against a counter as Cat started pulling things out of the fridge. She grabbed strawberries and cheese sticks and two sodas out of the fridge. She smirked at where Tori was standing going through her phone, completley unaware of the petite redhead approaching her. Cat came extremely close to Tori and reached both arms around her. Tori's breath hitched. Cat's front was completely flush with Tori's. Cat giggled into Tori's neck as she pulled back with two bags of chips.

"You ok there Tori? You're looking a little red." Cat said with a knowing smile.

"Uh...yeah...fine...just...yeah im fine..." Tori stuttered out. She grabbed the sodas and strawberries while Cat carried the cheese and chips. They sat back down and Cat opened her soda and a bag of chips. Tori couldn't help but let her mind wander as they where watching the movie. She couldn't keep her mind off of the fact that they where so close. The way Cat looked in those shorts. The fact that Cat had set her hand on Tori's thigh and was rubbing it with her thumb. She wanted so badly to throw Cat down on this couch and show her how much she wanted her. She thought about the sounds the smaller girl would make and a shiver ran through her.

"You cold Tor?"

"Uh no...actually just really warm..."

"Well I'm freezing. Mind if I cuddle you?"

"Nope. Not at all." She said a little to eagerly. Cat adjusted herself so that they where laying down with Cat on top of Tori and Tori's arms around Cat. Cat knew she was effecting the taller girl. She wanted to take this farther. She leaned into Tori's neck and gently placed a kiss on her pulse point. She could hear the sigh that came out of Tori as she kept kissing her neck. Cat moved her hands to rest on the taller girls sides and Tori laid her hands on the redhead's hips. Cat bit down on Tori's neck causing the girl under her to gasp and buck her hips up. Cat knew she had her just where she wanted her. She looked into Tori's eyes and saw that they where dark with lust. She smirked and kissed the girl harshly. Nipping her bottom lip. She grazed her tongue along Tori's lip. Tori allowed Cat access. There tongues battled for dominance and they kissed like this until they couldn't breath. Cat then got an idea.

"Hey, lets bake a cake." she said with a smile. Tori just looked at her dumbfounded.

"W-what. Yeah sure." Cat chuckled at Tori's disoriented state and went to the kitchen. She started pulling out ingredients when she felt hands on her hips and a body pressed to her back.

"Cat Valentine. That was not nice. You can't just leave me there like that. You gotta give me a little more."

" Oh. Afraid of our little challenge? Can you not handle it?" As soon as the words left Cat's mouth Tori knew what she was going to do. She didn't give a fuck about the challenge. She wanted this girl. More than anything in her life. If Cat wanted to play then Tori would play right back. She turned the smaller girl around and pushed her up against the fridge. She attached her mouth to Cat's neck and started biting and kissing. Cat let out a surprised gasp and pulled Tori closer. Tori smashed her lips to Cat's in a heated kiss. She wasn't going to let Cat be in control if she wasn't going to be nice. She hooked her fingers in the waist band of the smaller girls shorts and tugged her hips closer. Cat finally came her senses and flipped Tori around so that she was pinned against the fridge. Cat just stood there looking at the breathless half Latina who was smirking proudly at her. She growled and went back to getting ingredients out.

"I really do want cake. And you kind of just broke the one and only rule."

"I don't see you complaining." Tori said as she trailed a hand up the back of Cat's thigh. Cat shuddered and turned to face Tori again.

" Impatient are we?"

"Kind of. If we could bake this god damned cake already so we can do something a little more interesting that'd be great."

"Who said we'll be doing anything other than eating this cake and watching movies?" Cat said with a smirk. Tori decide to give up for now and help Cat bake the cake. She decided she did want some music though. She plugged her phone into the speaker in the kitchen and hit shuffle. They danced and sang to Fifth Harmony, Demi Lovato and Little Mix. But as soon as Tori heard what was playing next she instantly regretted playing music. See, Cat was already dancing seductively. Trailing hands down her body and making eye contact with Tori. It was making Tori so frustrated in more than one way. But now that the cake was in the oven the dancing had multiplied. She looked over at Cat who had already recognized the song. Put Your Hands All Over Me by Maroon 5. Yeah, Tori was kicking herself mentally. Cat walked towards Tori slowly. Never breaking eye contact. She turned around and started to dance to the music. Tori decided if Cat wanted to play this way than she would enjoy it. She rested her hands on Cat's hips and pulled her back so that they where flush against each other. Tori moved her hips against Cat's backside. Grinding her groin into Cat's ass. She moaned at the feeling. Cat tangled her hands into Tori's hair and moved her hips to the rhythm. Tori traced her hands up and down Cat's sides. She couldn't take this anymore. She needed the redhead. She flipped her around and pushed her against the counter. She spread Cat's legs with her knee and kissed her hard. She pulled off the blue tank top adorning Cat's delicate frame. Immediately after it was off Tori laid her hands on Cat's stomach.

"Get on the counter" Tori husked in the smaller girl's ear. Cat obeyed and sat on the counter. Tori ran her hands up and down Cat's thighs, going higher and higher each time. She didn't want to waste anymore time. She unbuttoned Cats jeans and tugged them down. She cupped the redhead through her panties and she could feel how wet she was. Cat moaned as Tori started slowly rubbing her through the fabric.

"Tori please. I need this. I need you."

"Oh? What about our little challenge hm? We giving up on that?"

"Yes just please fuck me. You have no idea how long I have waited for thi- nnnnnnnggggg!" Tori didn't even let her finish before taking the girls panties off and thrusting two fingers inside of her. She almost came at the feeling of the girls tight, hot walls shuddering against her fingers.

"Jesus christ..." Tori pumped in and out while Cat held on to Tori's shoulders. It didn't take long for Cat to come, shaking and screaming Tori's name.

"My room now." She pushed Tori away from her and went upstairs. Tori followed her. As soon as she stepped inside Cat pushed her against the wall. She stripped Tori of her shirt and bra. She kneaded the luscious mounds while kissing the taller girl. She guided Tori back towards the bed and threw her on it. She climbed on top of her and took off her shorts and underwear. She wasted no time in plunging to fingers in and pumping as fast as she could. Tori came almost immediately. She closed her eyes and laid there for second. Then she got an idea.

"Hey Cat?" Tori nearly purred.

"Yes baby?"

"Lets try something I have only fantasized about."

"Well what's that?" Cat gave Tori a knowing look.

"Well it'll feel good for both of us." Tori didn't ned to say anything else. Cat adjusted her self so that her center was hovering over Tori's face. Tori licked her lips and grabbed Cats hips and pulled her down onto her face. Cat moaned deeply at the feeling of Tori's tongue against her clit. She bent down and gave the same treatment to the Latina. Every moan was reverberated into each other and soon they pushed each other over the edge. Cat came with a loud moan into Tori and Tori came with a loud scream of Cats name. Cat moved herself off of Tori and snuggled up against her.

"Some challenge that was..." Cat said.

"Yeah...I was kind of expecting a bit more than that...oh well...im glad we gave up on it." Tori smiled and leaned down to kiss Cat. Tasting herself on the redheads tongue. They fell asleep in each others arms. Finally happy.

"OH SHIT THE CAKE."

**YAAAYY! SEX! So no challenge? Oh well. Hey if you guys like it then rate and review. It's nice when you guys do that...Anywhoooo...don't be afraid to PM me ideas. I'm all for writing oneshots! You guys want longer stories? LET ME KNOW. YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND. Thinking of writing some camren stuff...Love you guys! I hope you liked this! I have another one in mind that will probably be longer and I want to do a Bechloe story. So you have that to look forward to.**


End file.
